August Short Stories for SMMFC
by Sheankelor
Summary: Set of short stories written for the month of August'06 for the SailorMoon Monthly Fanfic Challenge Community. It contains Pluto and Setsuna stories for all types. PGSM, Anime, Manga Rated T just in case. Please let me know if you enjoy!
1. A good bye present

Title: A good bye present  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Setsuna (goodbye)  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime end of SuperS, beginning of Stars  
Rating: G

_Setsuna and her friends all belong to Takeuchi Naoko. I just asked them very nicely if they wanted to play. They agreed, and quietly snuck out without Takeuchi-sensei's knowledge._

A good bye present

ChibiUsa was going home tomorrow. Now that her training was complete, it was finally time. Setsuna closed her eyes briefly. She loved being able to see Small Lady when ever she wanted. _'But it is time to say good bye.'_ Picking up her purse she headed out the door. _'I think I'll go find her a good bye present.'_

Setsuna looked carefully through the jewelry store's clearance tray. She spotted a small charm bracelet. _'That would be perfect if it has the right charms on it.'_ She carefully untangled it from the mass of chains knotted together on the bottom of the tray. Holding it up, she saw that the bracelet was the right size, and that it was made from sterling silver. Running her finger down the chain, she checked out the charms.

_'A dragonfly, a gold enamel heart, a small key,'_ She finger stopped at the key while she looked closer at it. _'It does look a lot like my staff. I wonder if they have charms that can symbolize everyone else?'_ She looked over the rest of the on the bracelet. There was a red rose, a violin, and a moon already on the chain. She turned around and started looking through the charms. She found a sword that almost looked like Uranus' weapon. She held onto it, and continued sifting through the tray. _'I think that is an oak leaf.'_ She pulled them out, and then sat both charms down onto the counter with the bracelet. She then found a book, and a campfire. She spent the another ten minutes looking for a charm to represent Hotaru. After she went through all the clearance charms, she went over to the charm display. She slowly looked through the charms while carefully holding onto the others.

_'What can I use to symbolize Hotaru? I don't want to use the scythe. Well hopefully something will jump out at me.'_

As she was spinning the display around, a sparkle caught her attention. Looking closer, she noticed a little bug charm with a brilliant cut stone as its abdomen. _'A firefly! That would be prefect!'_ Pulling the card off the display, she went to the counter, and purchased her finds.

Later that evening, Setsuna carefully removed and replaced the charms on the bracelet. Holding it up, she smiled at her masterpiece. It should be the perfect good-bye present for ChibiUsa.


	2. A secret lunch date

Title: A secret lunch date  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Setsuna (secret meetings)  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime  
Rating: G

_Setsuna and her friends all belong to Takeuchi Naoko. I just asked them very nicely if they wanted to play. They agreed, and quietly snuck out without Takeuchi-sensei's knowledge._

Setsuna sat quietly in the nurses office. She contemplated opening her bento. Brushing her fingers across the top of it, she wondered if she even still wanted what she had packed. _'I could always brave the cafeteria.'_ The thought of all the students crushed into one room gave her the power to open her bento. The knock came as she poured her tea. Sighing quietly, she quickly went to open the door. _'I hope no one is really sick. It has already been a busy day of with all the bumps and scraps earlier.'_

Looking down automatically as she opened the door, she spotted ChibiUsa waiting patiently. Setsuna ushered her in while looking for any sign of illness. "So, what is the matter, ChibiUsa-chan?" _'I wonder if I'll ever get used to calling her that?'_

ChibiUsa set her bento next to Setsuna's, and turned her pleading eyes up to her. "Can I please eat lunch with you? "

As Setsuna looked down into those pink eyes, she remembered the first time they had met. Dropping her hand gently on top of Small Lady's head, Setsuna smiled. Then, in a low whisper, she said. "Of course, Small Lady. But this has to remain our little secret."

Small Lady felt the relief wash through her. She got to see her best friend. Opening her bento, she looked at what was in Setsuna's. "Yum! Your lunch looks good!"

Setsuna looked down into Small Lady's bento. "Ikuko-Mama made a nice looking lunch, too."

She poured another cup of tea, and set it in front if Small Lady's spot. Settling at the little table, they both started to eat.


	3. A surprise

Title: A surprise  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Setsuna (Only time)  
Genre: General  
Version: Manga/Anime  
Rating: G

_Setsuna and her friends all belong to Takeuchi Naoko. I just asked them very nicely if they wanted to play. They agreed, and quietly snuck out without Takeuchi-sensei's knowledge. _

A surprise 

She was drooping with exhaustion. Everything was finally done. There was not a speck of dirt, not an out of place crease, nor dust anywhere. Raising her head, Setsuna glanced at the clock. It was five o'clock in the evening. _'I started this at nine this morning. It took eight hours to clean this house.'_ Setsuna let her eyes trail about the room. She hoped Michiru would get home first. _'She needs to see her birthday present before anyone else does.'_

Not that Haruka and Hotaru were intentionally messes, but she knew that once they got home small piles of clutter would appear. Haruka would set her notes and magazines on the coffee table. Her helmet would go onto the side table near the door. Hotaru would pile her school books and homework onto the dinning room table. She would start it of course, and she would keep it neat.

Pulling herself off the couch, Setsuna headed to the kitchen. The cake should be cool enough to frost by now, and it was time to start supper. _'I need to stop worrying, only time knows the answer, and I not going to check. I don't have time, I need to finish.'_


	4. By the River

Title: By the river  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Setsuna (velvet)  
Genre: General/Angst-ish  
Version: Anime or Manga/ Mythology - long before the silver Millennium  
Rating: G

_Setsuna and her friends all belong to Takeuchi Naoko. I just asked them very nicely if they wanted to play. They agreed, and quietly snuck out without Takeuchi-sensei's knowledge. _

A/N: Aeona is the name I made up for Setsuna for this time period. It is based on the alternate name for Chronos, Aeon, which mean eternal time.

Quietly Aeona stood by the River Acheron. Today was the day her mother, Perséphonê, was finally returning to the Underworld. It should have been a joyful day since she had not seen her mother in eight months, but all it brought her was longing. She really wanted to be able to leave with her Mother, and visit her grandmother, Demeter. But she was not allowed to go anywhere outside of the Underworld. The farthest she could travel was to the River Acheron. King Pluto would not let his only daughter leave. Smoothing her hand down the velvet dress she was wearing, she thought of the light, cottony dress her mother would be wearing on the boat. Hanging on the post near the dock was the velvet cloak for her. Perséphonê would put it as soon as Charon stopped the boat.

_'Velvet is all that is in my wardrobe. The hangings on my bed are made of velvet. I wish to go to a warmer place and have clothes made of a cooler material. Like Mother's dress.'_

Aeona knew why the material of choice was velvet. It was cold in the Underworld. Apollo's light did not penetrate this deep.

_'Cold and dark. Those could be the description of Father while Mother is away. And all the members of Father's court are just as cold to me, just because my Mother prefers to be with Demeter instead of with them.'_

The sigh that was forming was stifled out of habit. She would never show them how much it hurt to be ignored or taunted by them. Of course they never would do it where Pluto could see. Aeona wished she had the courage to take a drink from the River Lethe. Then she could forget the desire to escape to the surface, but she doubted that she would have the courage to do it. Slowly she let her eyes drift over the river, and she finally found what she was looking for: Charon's boat. _'Mother is almost here.'_

It had take her two attempts to find it, but Aeona finally stood on the shore of the River Lethe. She remembered the first time she had looked for it. She had become so lost that she had ended up in the marsh at the center of Hades before she had realized it. Four of the five rivers of Hades, Acheron, Cocytus, Phlegethon, and Styx, all merged together to form the marsh. It tested her both physically and mentally, but she had escape. Closing her eyes tightly, she tried to quell the memories that were trying to push their way out. Carefully, she pulled out the goblet she had been carrying with her. Opening her eyes, she knelt on the river bank, and filled the cup. Sitting back on her heels, she contemplated the goblet of water.

"If I drink this I will forget everything. All the horribleness of the court. The problems with Mother and Father. All the memories of what happened in the marsh. The longing to be more than I am. All will be forgotten. I will know as little as a newborn babe. Is this what I really want?"

Out of the woods stepped an old man. Before Aeona noticed him, he dashed the cup from her hands, and all of the water spilled onto the ground. She reached out for the cup, but he step between her and it.

Struggling to keep her anger from showing, Aeona confronted him. "Who are you?"

With an ageless smile, the man answered. "I am Chronos."

Keeping her voice level, she continued to question him. "Why did you interfere?"

"You will need all you have learned to fulfill your destiny." Flicking his fingers toward the water seeping into the ground, he continued. "That would have caused us a major problem."

"My destiny?" Aeona was caught by the beginning of his statement. No-one had ever mentioned her destiny.

Chronos nodded. "It is time to leave your Father's realm, and pick up your staff. Your duty is calling."

Something in his words rang true in her heart. "Where is my staff? What is my duty? How can I leave the underworld?"

He held out to her a small metal wand. She looked at it for a long moment before accepting it. Then he gave her another one of his smiles. "Now hold it up and say 'Pluto Planet Power Make Up!' in a strong voice."

The words sounded strange, but they felt right. As she held up the metal wand and said the words, she knew that this was what she had been unknowingly longing for. The power rushed over her, and it changed her velvets into a softer, lighter material. Looking down at the clothes she was wearing, she thought of how right the colors were. _'Black for the darkness of the Underworld, and white for the light upon the Earth.'_ She slowly hefted the long key shaped staff in her hand. _'This must be the staff he was talking about.'_

Brushing the long dark green strands of hair off her shoulder, she looked up at Chronos. "What is my duty?"

"Sailor Pluto, your duty is to protect all three areas of the world from invaders, but most importantly you are to guard the Doors of Time. You are to make sure that no-one is traveling across time. Most importantly, you are to watch for invaders. It is a very lonely duty. You will not get to see many of your friends."

Sailor Pluto let his words sink in for a moment. It sounded like she would be as lonely as she was right now, but she was drawn to it. It was lonely with a purpose. "How do I get there? And who is going to inform my Father. Pluto will not like this, and neither will Perséphonê. Mother has only been back for three weeks. She will not let me leave easily."

Chronos waved his hand along the shore of the River Lethe, and out of his fingers cherry blossoms flew creating a path that seemed to cut through the very fabric of the Underworld. At the end of the path was a large set of double doors. Sailor Pluto felt herself being drawn by the doors. She felt like she had to be there, and once she was there, everything would be fine. Without meaning to she stepped onto the cherry path. She stopped and looked back at Chronos.

Waving her down the path with a kind smile, he said. "I'll tell your parents. Off to your duty."

Nodding her head, she turned and walked down the path to her destiny.


	5. Fulfilling her duty PGSM

Title: Fulfilling her duty  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Setsuna (bar)  
Genre: General/Drama  
Version: PGSM silver Millenium  
Rating: G

_Setsuna and her friends all belong to Takeuchi Naoko. I just asked them very nicely if they wanted to play. They agreed, and quietly snuck out without Takeuchi-sensei's knowledge. _

Fulfilling her duty 

Sailor Pluto paced in front of the Gates of Time. Something did not feel right. Something major was about to happen, and it was her duty to stop it.

Even though Queen Selenity was back on the Moon, Sailor Pluto could still hear her words echoing in her head, and her heart understood the meaning. She was to stay here at the Gates of Time for all eternity. It was her duty to bar the path of anyone trying to breech this small opening in defenses of the Solar System.

When she accepted this duty, she had not been completely sure how she was going to bar the path of any enemy. Even Queen Selenity had not been able to explain all the details, but Pluto had been sure she could figure it out. It had been a thousand years since then, and she had stopped several invasions. She was so in tune with the time stream now, that she could sense when the next attack would be, and where it would be coming from most of the time.

Pluto stopped pacing. Stretching her senses, she looked for any indication of where the next attack would be from. She could feel it. It was coming soon, and whatever form the attack took, it was going to be strong.

Carefully, she opened the Gates and stepped through. Looking into the flow of time, she tried to sense any concentration of malice. Finding none, she stepped back out, letting the Gates close behind her.

Looking down on the Earth, she could see the people fighting, but they always seemed to be squabbling over something. As she turned her gaze to the Moon Kingdom, she noticed a small ripple in the time stream. Then a golden light flowed across the Moon's surface, leaving destruction in its wake.

In shock, Pluto watched as the light headed towards the Earth. _'This is the attack I've been looking for? I can't believe it! Why would she destroy everything?'_

Raising her Staff to a defensive position, she stepped back until her back was against the Gates. _'I can't defeat this attack.'_ The golden light was heading for her. _' It's too powerful. All I can try and do is block its path.'_

Standing still, she tried to make herself a bar that could not be breached. _'I will not let this into the time stream. The destruction will stay here!'_

As the golden light lapped at her feet, she held on to her resolve. Agonizing pain rushed up her legs, but she still attempted to block the gates. A garnet glow surrounded her, pushing back against the golden light. Catching her breath, Pluto tried to push the light away. Even as she tried, the golden light was eroding the garnet shield. Within minutes, the shield was gone. In the next moment Pluto was gone as well.

Floating in the space in front of the Gates, Pluto's Staff glowed brightly. Then it flew to the Gates and fell into the bars on the front, acting as a cross bar. The garnet orb pulsed slowly. Then the golden light retreated as quickly as it had come, leaving a silver Moon, a golden Earth, and a barred gate.


	6. Bowling PGSM

Title: Bowling  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Setsuna (game)  
Genre: General/Drama  
Version:PGSM  
Rating: G

_Setsuna and her friends all belong to Takeuchi Naoko. I just asked them very nicely if they wanted to play. They agreed, and quietly snuck out without Takeuchi-sensei's knowledge. _

Bowling 

Grasping onto the invisible staff, Setsuna fell to one knee. Lifting her head up, she stared at the youma, and tried to catch her breath. The youma rolled another bowling ball towards her. Pushing herself up, she barely dodged out of its way.

She noticed that all the sensible people had fled the scene. Once again, she was still there. _'This is getting old. I know I should run, but I never seem too. Unless it is towards the monsters.'_

Once again, the creature in bowling shoes and shirt rolled another ball her way. Then it pulled bowling pins out from behind its back. Setsuna dodged the ball, but the pins found their mark. She was now the number four pin, set up and ready to fall.

Moving her staff in front of her, she prayed it could deflect the ball. The youma let the ball loose. She saw it rolling for her in slow motion. Then, right before it hit the pins, a stream of water knocked it off course.

Pushing her way out of the pins, Setsuna found herself dodging a fire blast directed at the youma.

The she heard someone yell out "Moon Twilight Flash!" , and a pure beam of light hit the monster, causing it to disintegrate.

As the monster vanished, so did her staff. Setsuna barely kept herself from falling. Looking around, she didn't see her rescuers. _'Oh, well. They probably have other people to help.'_

Gazing at the doors of her destination, Setsuna decided that she really didn't want to go bowling after all.


	7. Foggy Morning PGSM

Title: Foggy Morning  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Setsuna (London)  
Genre: General  
Version: PGSM (no spoilers)  
Rating: G

_Setsuna and her friends all belong to Takeuchi Naoko. I just asked them very nicely if they wanted to play. They agreed, and quietly snuck out without Takeuchi-sensei's knowledge. _

Foggy Morning

Pluto stood quietly at the Gates of Time, watching the planet beneath her. She no longer need to touch the Gates to see the time stream. It had taken two weeks for the stream to settle down into the path determined by the Moon Princess. Ever since the Earth had been renewed, Pluto felt that she had to check on the Sailor guardians, the unawakened senshi. Shaking her head, she knew that she had fallen down on her duty when she had stood by and watched the time stream be altered. Ever since that fateful day four months ago when she had returned to the Gates of Time, she had been watching them from her post. Each one of the guardians stood out as solid, colorful rock in the stream of time that washed over the Earth. She could even see the location of the silver crystal, even though its power was once again cloaked.

_'There they are.'_ She named them as she picked out each of the guardians. _' Golden Venus, fiery Mars, cool blue Mercury, strong green Jupiter, indigo Uranus, sea green Neptune, dark violet Saturn, opalescent Luna, and pale pink Moon covering a small silver light. That rich golden light must be Endymion, and smaller lights must belong to the shitennou.'_

As she watched them, she noticed that the time stream going around them. None of the memories that she received from the gate showed what the guardians looked like in the Earth's time stream. _'Why does time flow around them? Was it like this before the Princess healed the Earth? Are they no longer affected by time? What do they know?' _

She needed to determine how much they remembered from before the Moon Princess had altered time to heal the planet. What they remembered could possible affect the future of the world. She had to returned to Earth, and determine what the guardians knew.

Setsuna leaned over the edge of the bridge to get a better view of the Thames River. The fog rolling off of it gave it an ethereal look. With a smile, she continued her stroll. _'It's good to be back on Earth. The smells, the sights, and the people. The Gates can be so lonely.'_

She was only back for a little while, so she decided to use the time she had wisely. She was going to an Aino Minako concert. _'And not just any concert. It took a lot of careful planning to determine which one most of the guardians would be at. I'm surprised that all but one, Saturn, are going to be at a concert in London. I would expect that to happen in Japan, not England.'_

Pushing the thoughts out of her mind, she watched the fog swirl around the lampposts. Watching carefully where she was going, she noticed people appearing and disappearing in the fog. All the sounds of the early morning bustle were muted.

Her steps finally led her back to her hotel. _'Time for a cup of tea and some breakfast. But first, I need to run up to the room to drop off my coat and find some dry shoes. That fog was really heavy.'_

As she headed for the stairs, she spotted a postcard stand. She stopped to look through them. Finally finding one of the Thames River the way it looked this morning, she walked into the little gift shop and bought it._'Akemi will love this one. We always did enjoy walking on foggy mornings together.'_

In her room she slipped on some dry shoes and left her trench coat. She went down to the restaurant and settled down at a table near a window. She had a good view of Hyde park, or at least the fog that was where Hyde park was supposed to be at. While waiting on her order, she watched the fog as it rolled around, cloaking and uncloaking the trees in the park.


	8. Getting ready to be the hostess

Title: Getting ready to be the hostess  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Setsuna (bitter)  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime or Manga  
Rating: G

Setsuna and her friends all belong to Takeuchi Naoko. I just asked them very nicely if they wanted to play. They agreed, and quietly snuck out without Takeuchi-sensei's knowledge.

_A/N: Yes, it really is a recipe for fudge. It is the one my family always makes._

Setsuna put down the dusting cloth. The apartment was completely clean. She walked into the kitchen and pulled out the recipe card box. Muttering to herself, she started flipping through them. "Chocolate chip cookies, Peanut butter cookies, Oatmeal Cookies, Sugar cookies, Chocolate cake, White cake, Red velvet cake, Yellow cake, Coconut Fudge. Ah! Here it is, Chocolate fudge." She pulled the recipe card out of the collection that Mako-chan had given her last week.

Setting the card down on the counter, she started pulling out the ingredients, measuring cups and spoons, large pot, and a long broiling pan. Once they were all set out, she read over the directions once again. A quick glance at the amount made, she decided to double the recipe. She knew how much chocolate the others could eat.

"Okay, let's start. The recipe calls for three cups of sugar, so I need six." She carefully measured six cups of sugar into the pot sitting on the stove.

"Next, two thirds cup of cocoa." She put one and a third cup of chocolate cocoa into the pot. It puffed up into her face as she poured it in. Licking it off her lips, she discovered that it tasted bitter. "It will definitely need all that sugar." Mako-chan had warned her that this recipe made a fudge that was super sweet, but it was a bittersweet. Picking up the milk jug she added two cups. Looking back at the card, she tried to figure out how much a dash of salt was. Picking up the shaker, she sprinkled just a little bit into the pot. Turning the pot onto medium , she grabbed the long handled wooden spoon, and began stirring the mixture until it was all dissolved.

Setting the spoon across the pot, she let it boil. "Now I have to wait until it boils to a soft-ball stage. Mako-chan's side note says to check it at about nine minutes, and if it is not ready re-check it in about two more minutes. Since I doubled the recipe, I guess I'll double the time."

While she waited, she started making sandwiches, and putting them neatly onto a tray. After nine minutes, she checked, but the fudge was far from done. She made a vegetable plate. _'Ami will at least eat some.'_ She set the bag of chips next to the bowl so it was ready to pour in once everyone arrived.

Re-checking on the fudge, she was glad she had chosen a really large pot. The chocolate was threatening to boil over. Dipping the spoon back in, she got a little of it out and dropped it into a cup of cold water. The little drop formed a ball in the water. "Okay, it has finally reached soft-ball stage." She pulled the pot off the hot eye. "What's next?"

Another look at the recipe said to add one teaspoon of vanilla and a fourth cup of butter. She added double the amount of each to the pot and stirred. "Now Mako-chan's helpful hints say to let the mixture cool for about five minutes, and since it cooked double the time I'll let it cool for ten minutes."

She puttered around putting the final touches on the apartment. _'I am not going to have Mako-chan come in here and absentmindedly start cleaning up.'_

When the timer went off, she went back to making the fudge. "It's time to stir until the chocolate looses its glossy appearance. And Mako-chan says be prepared to stir alot." Sitting down at the table, she got started. Finally, when both of her arms were tired, it was ready. She quickly poured it into the greased broiling pan, and set it aside to cool. Glancing at the clock, she rushed to her room to change out of her cleaning clothes. _'Everything is ready, and they are supposed to be here in about twenty minutes. Which means Haruka and Michiru will be here shortly, and Rei will be on their heels. Usagi will be here in about thirty minutes.'_ Having everyone over for lunch was going to be fun.


	9. Historically Accurate?

Title: Historically accurate ?  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Setsuna (Historical Event-but not quite the theme's rules)  
Genre: General/Humor  
Version: Anime/Manga Post Stars  
Rating: G

_Setsuna and her friends all belong to Takeuchi Naoko. I just asked them very nicely if they wanted to play. They agreed, and quietly snuck out without Takeuchi-sensei's knowledge. _

Historically accurate ?

When Setsuna opened the door, she had not expected this. She had gracefully fled to the kitchen to make refreshments, and she was taking her time. Out in the living room she could hear both of them still arguing. Looking down at the tray in front of her, she knew it was time to step back into the fray.

"You're wrong Minako! _Rurouni Kenshin_ is more historically accurate than _Samurai Deeper Kyo_! I mean really, who is going to believe all that stuff in the Kyo manga!"

"You've got to be kidding me Usagi! _Rurouni Kenshin_ is not historically accurate, no matter how it is written. There are loop holes a mile wide in the story!"

Setsuna set the tray down between the contenders, and poured the tea. Both of the girls started grabbing the cookies, and sipping their tea. The argument continued between mouthfuls.

Usagi narrowed her eyes. "Kenshin's story _feels_ more realistic. And I recognize names from the history cram sessions with Ami!"

Setsuna looked over to see what Minako's response would be. _'She actually remembered stuff from the cram sessions? Ami would be proud.'_

Minako spat back. "It _fe-e-els_ more realistic? That is what you're basing this on! Okay tell when it happened."

Setsuna looked back at Usagi just as her tea cup slammed down on the table. _'At least none of it spilled.'_

"Most of it occurs during the Meji period, but the last part of the series shows part of the Tokugawa shogunate. Mainly its downfall." Usagi sounded smug. "And that is why I think that Samurai Deeper Kyo is wrong! The Tokugawa shogunate they show is so completely different! And Kyo has all these inhuman abilities"

Minako's face flushed red, and she practically yelled her reply. "Inhuman abilities!? And you don't! That should not be the determining factor."

Usagi's face flushed as red as Minako's. When both girls started crumbling their cookies over her floor, Setsuna decided that it was time to find out why they were here.

"Excuse me? You said you need to see me about something? _'Please don't drag me into this.'_

Both blondes jerked their heads around, their laser like glares fixed on her. Usagi was the first to soften her gaze.

"Yes, u-u-m-m. Can you tell us which manga depicts the historical events accurately?" Usagi's blue eyes demanded that she tell her what she wanted to hear. Minako's were just as determined.

Setsuna chose a cookie and started nibbling on it, buying herself a little bit of time. Looking at her guest she knew that it couldn't be a lot of time. They were about to start again.

Looking at the waiting faces, she answered. "Neither of them are historical accurate. They are made up. The people that drew them weren't there. They can't know exactly what happened. But they do both show what the atmosphere was like at that time in history."

Watching the girls carefully, she waited for them to start again. Instead, both of them seemed to deflate.

Minako set her tea cup carefully on the table. "So, both are wrong and both are right. It just depends on the parts you are looking at."

Usagi shifted in her seat. "Then, how do we know what is right and what is wrong?"

Looking at both of them, Setsuna grinned. "Historians have been asking that question for centuries. And their answer is... Look for several primary sources."

Usagi and Minako dropped their gazes. Then Usagi let out a small screech . "Setsuna-chan! I'm sorry!"

Setsuna looked puzzled."What?" She looked to see what Usagi was looking at. All she saw was the cookie crumbs.

"I didn't mean to make a mess!" Usagi jumped up. "Tell me where the broom is. I'll clean it up."

Minako looked around her own feet, and jumped up to join Usagi. "Let me help."

_'They're not arguing anymore. Hu-u-um-m.'_ Setsuna told them where to find the broom.


	10. How not to be embarrassed

Title: How not to be embarrassed  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Setsuna (wandering)  
Genre: General  
Version: Manga/Anime pre-story line  
Rating: G

_Setsuna and her friends all belong to Takeuchi Naoko, unless you don't recognize them. Then they are most likely mine. I just asked them very nicely if they wanted to play. They agreed, and quietly snuck out without Takeuchi-sensei's knowledge. _

How not to be embarrassed 

An eight year old Setsuna looked over at best friend Misa. _'If our parents knew we were out here...'_ Another snowflake drifted down from the sky. Walking carefully so they wouldn't slip, the two friends wandered deeper into the woods. Each step took them further from the area that they knew.

"Misa-chan, don't you think we should be heading home? It is starting to snow harder." Setsuna heard the worry in her own voice.

Misa shook her head no. "Daiki-kun said there is a lake that is completely frozen over just a little bit further down this path. You said you didn't want to learn how to ice skate in front of everybody."

Setsuna glanced at the ground. _'I can't see a path.'_ "And you trusted Daiki-kun? He's a prankster. You are the first to tell everybody that." She looked around, but she did not see Misa's twelve year old brother hiding in the trees.

Misa frowned. "My older brother is a prankster, but he knows how important this is to me. And he swore to me that he wasn't lying."

She flashed a smile at Setsuna. "Besides he likes you."

Setsuna felt herself flush. "Come on, he is so much older than me!"

"Only by four years!"

Both eight year olds started giggling. Catching her breath, Setsuna gave a mock glare at Misa. "So, if he told you the truth, why are we still wandering around? It's getting cold Misa-chan."

Misa reached out, grabbed her hand, and dragged her over the ridge. There in front of them was a small, completely frozen, lake.

"See! He told the truth!"

Setsuna wasn't paying her friend any attention. She was carefully checking out all the hiding places around the lake._ 'He has to be around here some place. Daiki-kun wouldn't pass up a chance to watch me being embarrassed.'_ She didn't see him.

"Okay, he told the truth. Let's get started." Setsuna sat down and started pulling on her skates. Misa sat down next to her, and started instructing. "Tie them tight, Setsuna-chan."

Over the next three hours, Setsuna suffered her embarrassment in private, while the snow fell gently down.


	11. Just as planned

Title: Just as planned  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Setsuna (celebration)  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime/Manga - Crystal Tokyo  
Rating: G

_Setsuna and her friends all belong to Takeuchi Naoko. I just asked them very nicely if they wanted to play. They agreed, and quietly snuck out without Takeuchi-sensei's knowledge._

Just as planned

Usagi look at the calendar. _'Today is the day.'_ She glanced over at the small, pink bag sitting beside her desk. The light blue tissue paper hide what was inside. Smiling, she stacked the last of her papers into the out tray. She could see Minako's puzzled expression still. _'She never did understand why I still prefer paper instead of computer. Ami understood. I just feel like I've accomplished something when it is in paper.'_

Standing up, she stretched, grabbed the bag, and then walked out of her office. Makoto looked up as she passed her office. Their eyes meet briefly. Usa asked her question silently, and Makoto nodded an affirmative answer. As Usa rounded the corner, she spotted Minako in the conference room talking to the English ambassador. Being careful not to be spotted by the ambassador, Usa caught Minako's attention. With the smallest of gestures, Minako confirmed all was ready. She then passed Ami in the communication room, and with the barest of gestures, all she wanted to know was confirmed. Satisfied that all was prepared, she made her way back to the living area of the Crystal Palace.

Usagi walked into her sitting room, and looked around. When she didn't spot her pink haired, daughter, she went to the playroom. There she was, curled up on the rug playing with her dolls. Usa called to her softly. "Small Lady."

The small girl spun quickly around, her face lighting up. Sounding hopeful, Small Lady asked. "Is it time?" Usa nodded her head. Small Lady jumped up, dropping her dolls on the floor, and ran out the door. Usa looked at the dolls for a moment, and then turned to follow her daughter out of the room. _'She can pick them up later.'_ Walking across the hall, she opened the door to Mamoru's study. When he caught sight of her, he marked his place in his book and came out of the room.

Pluto stood by the Gates of Time, carefully watching all that was moving in the time stream. Then she heard a quiet, but welcomed sound of small feet walking down her hallway. Smiling, she stepped back through the doors, and faced the direction Small Lady was coming from. Her smile faded as the pace of the footsteps picked up, and were now ringing with urgency. By the time Small Lady made it to the doors she was practically running, and Pluto was watching for her pursuers.

Small Lady stopped in front of Pluto, almost out of breath. "Puu, Mama needs to see you! She sent me to tell you to meet in the small conference room in the next hallway."

Pluto glanced back at the doors behind her. This was her post, her duty. She was not supposed to leave them unguarded. _'But the Queen needs me.'_ She felt herself being pulled in two. She felt the need to go both ways.

Pluto looked down into the pink eyes gazing up into hers. They were insistent, but not frantic. A small movement behind Small Lady caught her eye as a little grey cat wound its way around her mistress. Diana looked up at Pluto. "Can I watch the doors for you?"

Pluto looked at the small cat, trying to determine her abilities. _'She can sense the time stream. She can do it.'_

"Yes, you can. You know where we will be?" She tried not to sound relieved. Diana nodded. "If there is trouble, come get me."

Diana walked over to the door. "I will."

Pluto looked at Small Lady. "Let's go!" She turned and quickly followed Small Lady down the hall. As they were just leaving her hallway, she thought she felt a familiar power surge. _'Can't be them. If there is something going on, they wouldn't come here.'_ She entered the conference room one step behind her princess. She came to sudden stop, and stared around her. The conference room table had a elegant lace table cloth, and was set for twelve. In the center of the table was a large birthday cake, with a couple of candles on it. On the side table was a pile of presents. Small Lady rushed to her mother's side. Usagi looked calmly at Pluto with a gentle smile on her face. When Pluto finally focused on the royal family, she knew she looked stunned. Then she heard it. All her friends voices rang out as they called "Surprise!!!! Happy Birthday!"

Tearing her eyes away from Usagi's, she watched everyone else come out of hiding. _'It really was them I felt. I can't believe Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn are all here.'_ A gentle touch on her arm pulled her out of her thoughts. Looking down, she saw Small Lady smiling up at her. "Can we eat the cake now? Mama said we had to wait until you said it was okay, and Makoto worked really hard on it."

Pluto looked into her Queen's eyes once again. She noticed there was not an ounce of remorse for tricking her, or worrying her in them. But there was a silent plea that she accept and enjoy her birthday party. _'Diana will let me know if there is a problem, and I can still sense the doors from here. That's probably why she planned it to be in this room, close enough for me to still monitor, but far enough away for me not to sense the surprise.'_ She closed her eyes briefly and let her transformation dissolve. When she opened her eyes again, she saw that Usagi had received her message.

Setsuna smiled down at Small Lady. "If Makoto worked really hard on that cake, then it has to be really good. So lets go cut it."

As she walked to the table, she heard everyone start singing happy birthday to her. And at that moment she felt the loneliness slip away.


	12. Lessons with the Fates

Title: Lessons with the Fates  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Setsuna (even)  
Genre: Genera  
Version:Manga/Anime/PGSM  
Rating: G

_Setsuna and her friends all belong to Takeuchi Naoko. I just asked them very nicely if they wanted to play. They agreed, and quietly snuck out without Takeuchi-sensei's knowledge. _

Lessons with the Fates 

Setsuna walked up the small slope, climbing through the mist. Somehow she knew she was dreaming. In front of her was a large villa. She knew she was there to learn something important, and she should know what it was. But she didn't. As she stepped in to the villa, she was suddenly ten years old.

Everything went fuzzy, and then she was in a room that looked over the valley. Tapestries hung on the wall, and another one was on the loom that sat in the middle of the room. Working the loom were three older women. She had the feeling that they were ageless. One was spinning and attaching threads onto a loom, another was weaving the thread in, and the last one was carefully cutting the thread. The one that was weaving, _'Her name is Atropos.'_ ,gestured her to come to her.

In a quiet voice, Atropos spoke. "You finally made it. We have been waiting for you, Princess."

Setsuna glanced down around her. There was no-one else there but her. Atropos continued. "You are here to learn about the fates of the living, and to collect the snipped life threads to take back home. Right?"

Setsuna found herself nodding her head, and then without thinking she heard a question pop out of her mouth. "Do I get to spin, weave, and snip?"

The spinner, Klotho, quickly shook her head no. "You are not the one to learn how to spin life. Another princess shall come to learn that."

Atropos smiled at her. "You can try the weaving. I think you have the skill to watch what happens, and not be moved to change fate."

Everything was fuzzy for just a moment, and when it cleared, Setsuna found herself sitting in the seat where Atropos had just been in. A weft yarn was in her hand, and Atropos was leaning over her shoulder. "Now carefully weft the thread through the warp threads. Be careful to keep an even pressure on the thread. You don't want to pull it to tight."

Setsuna carefully wove the yarn she was holding through the vertical warp threads. When she reached the end of the cloth, Atropos pulled a bar down into Setsuna's reach. "Good so far, now carefully beat in the weft. Make sure to push down evenly through out the piece. We don't want the thread to bubble out."

With as much care as she could, Setsuna beat in the weft. "Good job, Princess." Atropos' voice came out of a fuzzy dark cloud.

When the room brightened again, she was sitting on a pillow next to the loom. Casting her eyes at the third lady, the one that was cutting the threads, she waited to see if she was going to be able to try.

Lachesis shook her head no. "You are the heir to the Underworld, but you are not the bringer of death."

Setsuna cast her eyes to the floor. _'Heir to the Underworld?'_ Out of the corner of her eye she saw another cushion. Raising her eyes a little, she saw another little girl.

Lachesis gestured to the other girl. "Princess of Saturn, it is time to cut the thread." The girl stood and walked over to Lachesis . Picking up a small glaive she took the thread that Lachesis was holding. Lachesis started instructing. "Cut quickly, but make sure the cut is smooth and even. A ragged end would be painful and lingering."

The Princess of Saturn nodded her dark head. Carefully, she swung her glaive and cut the thread. It was a clean cut. She then dropped the thread into the basket next to the loom, and the room faded again.

Setsuna found herself outside of the villa, holding the basket of cut threads. She knew that she had to take them back to the Underworld. There they would assume their earthly forms, and stay forever.

As the morning dawned, Setsuna woke up trying to grasps the wisps of the dream.


	13. Cutting Threads

Title: Cutting threads  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Setsuna (truth)  
Genre: General  
Version: Manga/Anime end of the silver millennium  
Rating: G

_Setsuna and her friends all belong to Takeuchi Naoko. I just asked them very nicely if they wanted to play. They agreed, and quietly snuck out without Takeuchi-sensei's knowledge. _

Cutting threads

Pluto stood at the Gates of Time and listened to the battle that raged on the Moon. As she searched the time stream for danger, she was surprised to see into the balcony room of The Fates. She could see the three ageless ladies spinning, weaving, and snipping. She remembered her visits there long, long ago. She had practiced weaving the threads that Klotho spun. When she started she hadn't understood what everything meant. She now knew the truth about the threads. The weft threads were truly the lives of all the living creatures, and the warp yarns are the streams of time. When Atropos had taught her weave on the loom, she was literally holding the fates of people in her hands. She was glad that Lachesis had not let her snip the threads. _'Even though it is their fate to die, I wouldn't want to cut their thread.'_

Peering closer into the room, she saw that the Princess of Saturn was there helping Lachesis cut the threads. _'There are so many threads that need to be cut. War is so costly. There are more threads being cut than are being spun.'_

Pluto moved so she could see better. _'Klotho still has no one helping her. The princess that can spin life never came for training.'_ Looking closer at the loom, Pluto felt a chill run through her. _'It is almost to the top. The tapestry is nearly complete. What happens at the end?'_

A shudder ran through the ground. Pluto rushed back to the other side of the gate. Something terrible was happening. She could feel Queen Selenity pulling power to protect the Moon. She gave it freely. _'I wish I could be there with her. I want to protect her.'_ She looked back at the Gate as the promise she made to her Queen echoed through her head. Then she felt it. The power of the silver crystal sealed Queen Metallia. Everything went deathly quiet.

Unwillingly she found herself looking back into the Fates room. Even as she focused on them, she saw Lachesis holding a silver thread that Atropos had just knotted. Her gaze flickered to the Princess of Saturn, and then stayed. She was in the middle of a pulsing violet light. The tiny glaive she was holding was growing larger.

Then she heard a small snip. Her gaze jerked back to Lachesis, just a the silver thread drifted towards the basket beside the loom. _'NO!!! She can't be!'_

The thread didn't finish its path, but floated gently above the basket. Lachesis cupped her hands around it for a moment, and then looked directly at Pluto.

"Princess of Pluto, heir to the underworld. This soul has petitioned for a boon. She wishes to return to her home." Lachesis seemed to be in two places, right next to Pluto and in the room. Pluto looked at the soul of her queen, now her subject. _'No, she will never be my subject, she will always be my Queen.'_

She had to ask, so she spoke softly. "Do you truly wish this? In the Underworld you will have your reward. Happiness is waiting for you there." The silver thread pulsed gently. "You sent the princess ahead? And now you wish to watch for her?" The thread pulsed again. "You will be a ghost, doomed to wander the Moon Kingdom until the end of time. Are you truly sure this is your wish?" The thread pulsed brighter. "Then, as heir to the Underworld, I grant your boon." The thread dissolved into a silver cloud, and floated back to the ruins of the Moon Kingdom.

Lachesis vanished. Pluto looked back into the room, her eyes were drawn to the loom. Atropos was steadily weaving, but Klotho was barely spinning. Lachesis was back to cutting. Then an unknown senshi stepped out the shadows. She was carrying a tall glaive.

Lachesis looked over at the new senshi. "It is time, Sailor Saturn."

_'It is the Princess of Saturn! She is Sailor Saturn. And what is it time for?'_ Pluto watched to see what she was going to do.

As Saturn raised the glaive over her head, she seemed to multiply. She was still in the Fates' room, but she was also standing in the time stream. Pluto looked out of the door just in time to see her appear above the Moon. Jerking her gaze back to the Fates' room she saw the Saturn was holding her glaive over the top of the warp threads of the loom. Just as she realized what Saturn was going to do, the glaive dropped, severing the threads of time.

------------------------------

Lachesis picked up the large glaive that clattered to the floor. Even as she held it, it shrunk back into a miniature glaive. Atropos removed the tapestry of the Silver Millennium the rest of the way off the loom and handed to the Klothos. As Klothos and Lachesis hung it next to the others on the wall, Atropos picked up Pluto's Staff from where it had materialized next to the loom. It shrunk into a small key. Fitting the key into the locks on the top and bottom of the loom, she removed the coverings that protected the warp threads, and kept them in place. Pulling in the strings of time, she started re-threading the waft threads.


	14. Meeting For the first time

Title: Meeting for the first time  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Setsuna (origins)  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime or Manga  
Rating: G 

Setsuna and her friends all belong to Takeuchi Naoko. I just asked them very nicely if they wanted to play. They agreed, and quietly snuck out without Takeuchi-sensei's knowledge.

The dark green starseed floated over in the shadows where she felt she belonged. Looking out over the roiling vastness of the cauldron, Guardian Pluto watched the unborn stars mingle and group together. 

"They are forming groups. The leaders are collecting their protectors."

As she watched the strong ones were collecting around them groups of similar starseeds. She longed to be picked, and be part of one of those groups. Looking around she didn't see any others like her.

"I wonder what happens to the ones left? The ones that are not quite like the others."

Pondering that question, she focused on one very bright white starseed. It was floating around, bouncing from one grouping to the next. She felt herself brighten just by watching it bounce.

"The little one appears to be trying to fit into each group."

The white starseed slowly stopped going form one group to another. Pluto felt sorry for it as it dimmed. Then just when she thought the little light would go out, it started glowing again, but a soft, gentle light.

The gently glowing star then approached a softly glowing blue star drifting off by itself. Pluto watched as the blue light joined her. Then they both went to a fiercely glowing red star. In the presence of the white light, the red star's light gentled. Slowly the gentle white star collected a gold star, and then a bright green one. Pluto felt a small hope build in her, hoping that this little one would take her in as well. Then she noticed the similarities of all the stars she had collected. They were all bright lights. None had any darkness in them. When she picked up a soft sea-green and then one slightly darker blue than first one, Pluto was sure about it. The little one was looking for only bright stars. 

Mentally sighing, she stop watching the little light, and started looking for others as dark as herself. Finally she spotted a little starseed that was a violet that was almost black. It took her a moment to figure out just how strong she was. Pluto drifted over to her, hoping they could be together. Right before she arrived, she felt a strong light approach. Glancing around, she saw the gentle white star, and as the light fell upon the dark purple star, it glowed all shades of violet. It was darker on the outside, and faded to the palest lavender in the center.

Pluto felt her disappointment rising as the violet starseed also joined the group. As she started to leave, she felt the touch of the gentle, white light she had been watching all this time. The soft light seemed to fill her with a quiet warmth of acceptance. Pluto turned to face the small starseed. There in the middle was a small, blonde headed girl smiling at her.

The blonde girl spoke in a quiet, serene voice. "Would you care to join us? Or have you already found a group of friends to be with?"

Pluto let her gaze travel over the group. In each of the starseeds was a girl, and they were smiling at her. _'I'm wanted. They truly want me to join them.'_ She smiled back at them. "Yes, I would pleased to join you."

She was pulled into the large circle. The white star seed was in the middle, but Pluto didn't feel like she was forcing them to accept her as leader, unlike some of the other leaders out there. _'No, she is our leader because she brought us all together. She has accepted us even though we are all different from each other.'_ And they were each very different.

Suddenly she felt a tremor in the cauldron. The whole group looked startled, and slightly fearful. Looking around Pluto saw the other starseeds shooting out of the cauldron. Looking back at her new friends, she could tell they saw it, too. They all drew closer together, trying to hold onto each other. Pluto felt them being pulled apart. She felt like she was being sent far away from them. A sudden energy pulse pushed the group out of the cauldron, splitting them apart. Pluto watched as everyone started drifting apart, aimed for different ends of the universe. _'I guess I was right. I am meant to be alone.'_

As she was letting herself drift away, she heard a loud scream. "No-o-o-o-o!!"  
And the little white light flared brightly. As she watched she saw little streams of the white light unfurl like ribbons, and streak out to herself and the others. She felt the light ribbon gently wrap around her, holding onto her. Looking back down at the white light, she saw the blonde haired girl holding all the light ribbons tightly in her hands. The girl continued speaking, but not a shriek this time. "I just found all of you! I won't lose any of you!" She lifted her head up and looked at all of them floating above her. Pluto looked down into her eyes. "I won't lose my friends!" Her tone was held a promise, one that Pluto was sure would last forever. She looked over to the rest of the group, each of them gently wrapped in ribbons of light. As all of their eyes met, they reached an agreement. Then as one, they reached out and grabbed onto the ribbon and said "We will always be with you." Together they all held on as they were blown further into the universe.


	15. Offering Reassurance

Title: Offering reassurance  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Setsuna (Jillian (I'd Give My Heart)" by Within Temptation )  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime/Manga - After Stars  
Rating: G

_Setsuna and her friends all belong to Takeuchi Naoko. I just asked them very nicely if they wanted to play. They agreed, and quietly snuck out without Takeuchi-sensei's knowledge. _

Offering reassurance

"Are you sure? I don't want you to feel like you are trapped here. " Usagi looked at Setsuna, her eyes pleading.

Setsuna smiled and rested her hand gently on her Queen's arm. Trying to sound reassuring she answered. "It's okay. It's my destiny, my duty. It is my task to guard the Gates."

Usagi's eyes reflected the relief she felt inside, but Setsuna could still see the worry behind it. Of all the Queen's she had guarded these doors for, Usagi was the only one not raised as a princess. Her newest Queen understood the importance of this post, and she truly understood that they could not be left unguarded. And yet...

"I don't want to leave you here alone. I should be able to prevent you from having to be cut off from everyone. " Usagi turned around. Setsuna knew she was trying to hide her tears. Rei had finally convinced her that it wasn't right for the Queen to cry in front of people. Everyone agreed that they could not stop her from crying in private, nor did they even want to try.

The tears sounded in her voice as she continued to speak. "It's all my fault. If I didn't have the silver crystal, no-one would have to guard constantly."

Setsuna decided she better soothe Usagi now, before she started feeling more guilty. "It's okay. I like it here. It's quiet, and peaceful. And everyone can visit on occasion, just not continually. I will watch the world pass by here, and you will get to watch it pass by in the Crystal Palace. Personally I'd rather be here. Far less politics."

She heard a sniff, then Usagi turned around and looked once again at her. Smiling a weak smile, Usagi spoke quietly. "I will not command you to stay here. You can come and go as you chose."

Smiling down into the sad eyes, Setsuna replied with as much reassurance as she could. "Thank you for that."

A clock sounded out the hour, echoing its chimes down the hallway. Usagi jumped slightly. "It's that time already? I have to get to a council meeting." She turned to run off, but stopped and looked back. "Setsuna..."

"Go on. You'll be late if you don't."

Nodding her head, Usagi turned and scampered down the hallway, her white dress flowing behind her.

Setsuna watched her leave, and almost wished she was going, too. But she would never let Usagi know that. Setsuna was very sure that her Queen would give away her heart and soul if that was what it took to let Setsuna leave her post. _'And I'm not accepting that cost.'_

Turning, she faced the Gates of Time. It was like seeing an old remembered friend. Raising her henshin stick, she quietly called out. "Pluto Planet Power! Make-up!". Sailor Pluto stood quietly. It was time to start her duty.


	16. Stones beyond Compare

Title: Stones beyond compare  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Setsuna (brilliance)  
Genre: General  
Version: Manga or Anime  
Rating: G

_Setsuna and her friends all belong to Takeuchi Naoko. I just asked them very nicely if they wanted to play. They agreed, and quietly snuck out without Takeuchi-sensei's knowledge. _

Stones beyond compare

Looking at the garnets, Setsuna watched as the light reflected off of them. _'When cut just right, they shine with as much brilliance as a diamond.'_ The light glinted off the other stones in the collection. Some of them resembled the stones of the Sailor Senshi. Scanning over the information cards, Setsuna started matching the stones with the senshi.

_'Blue sapphire for Mercury. That make sense. Sapphires require water to be created.'_ Looking at the rich, clear, blue stones, she felt she was looking at Ami's eyes.

_'Emerald for Jupiter. A rare stone that needs beryllium to form and other special conditions. Ruby for Mars. Even though a ruby is a red sapphire, it tends to be found in volcanic areas.'_ The image of Rei standing in front of a volcano came to mind.

_'Another sapphire for Venus, but this one is yellow. The materials for the sapphires come from deep in the earth. When they surface, the minerals crystallize into a gem second only to diamonds in hardness.'_ Minako's determined look came to mind. She could be as strong as a sapphire.

Setsuna glanced over at Michiru and Haruka. They were both still looking at the ring collection. Michiru wanted them to wear matching jewelery for their next concert. Setsuna was still trying to figure out why she was there. _'I guess it's because Michiru insisted that I come.'_ Looking back down at the collection of loose gemstones, she continued reading the information cards, and making matches.

_' So who is next? Michiru! She should have an aquamarine. They are made near granite. Maybe that is why she is so tough. Which one will work for Haruka?'_

She scanned through the information cards. _'There it is! A blue topaz. It made with lots of heat and is also found in granite. That will put the two of those together still. White zircon for Hotaru since it is also found in with granite.'_

Smiling at her thoughts, she looked for a stone for Usagi. _'It has to be a diamond. Formed one hundred miles beneath the Earth's surface, with extreme heat and pressure. It is the only stone that is more reflective than the garnet.'_

"Setsuna! What do you think?" Michiru's voice pulled her out of her thoughts. Focusing on the rings in Haruka's hand, Setsuna tried not to laugh. The rings had blue topazes and aquamarines set in white gold.

Keeping the laughter out of her voice, she gave her opinion. "I think that they will be perfect for both of you."

While Michiru and Haruka were paying for the rings, Setsuna took one last look at the loose stones. She thought of the stones in the tiaras of each of the senshi. _'These do require special circumstances to be made, but not as special as the actual stones of each of the senshi. And none of them can rival the brilliance of the silver crystal.'_


	17. Tea can solve anything

Title: Tea can solve anything  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Setsuna (abandon)  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime or Manga -R  
Rating: G

_Setsuna and her friends all belong to Takeuchi Naoko. I just asked them very nicely if they wanted to play. They agreed, and quietly snuck out without Takeuchi-sensei's knowledge. _

Pluto sat up, yawned, and stretched. She got out of bed, went up front, and turned on the teapot. Leaving her breakfast to cook, she opened her suite's door, and glanced at the Doors of Time. _'Diana is still there.'_ She had felt Diana arrive sometime last night, but since she just curled up next to the doors, Pluto had left her alone. She propped her door open, and then went to brush her hair and check on her breakfast.

Twenty minutes later, Sailor Pluto came out to start her day. Smiling she saw that Diana was still there. _'I hope there isn't anything wrong. I would feel really bad for ignoring her this long.'_

Speaking quietly, Pluto bent down to pet her. "Good morning, Diana. Would you like some tea?"

The little gray cat raised her head, and nuzzled Pluto's hand. "Tea would be nice. Thank you."

Pluto laid her staff down next to Diana, and went back into her suite. A few moments later, she came back with her tea service balanced on a tray. With well practiced movements, Pluto made tea for herself and Diana. Setting Diana's bowl in front of her, she sipped her tea, waiting to hear why Diana was here.

After drinking half of her bowl, Diana sat back on her haunches and licked her lips. Gazing at the doors, she sighed. "Why did she leave me? I could have helped her hide. I could have helped protect her."

Pluto took another sip of her tea. "Small Lady was scared, Diana. She didn't abandon you, she fled from the Black Moon clan. She will come back to you soon."

Sounding huffy, Diana replied. "She could have taken me with her."

Pluto tried to sound soothing. "She didn't have time. Besides, you might have an important job to do here. Fate might have kept you from leaving."

Diana settled down and finish her tea while she thought about what Pluto had said. Looking like she had swallowed a bitter pill, she got up to leave. "Thank you for listening to me, Sailor Pluto. Can I come back again?"

"Whenever you need to, Little One." Pluto watched as Diana scampered off to the palace. Looking at the Doors while she stacked her dishes back on the tray, Pluto wished she knew exactly what was going on. Looking back down at the tray, she carried it to her sink. _'I wonder how many problems have been solved over tea?'_ Smiling at herself, Pluto took her up her post.


	18. Temptation

Title: Temptation  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Setsuna (mystery)  
Genre: General  
Version: Manga or Anime or PGSM  
Rating: G

_Setsuna and her friends all belong to Takeuchi Naoko. I just asked them very nicely if they wanted to play. They agreed, and quietly snuck out without Takeuchi-sensei's knowledge. _

It's really my PGSM Pluto, but I figure that the story could go for any. 

Temptation 

Pluto looked at the Gates that loomed in front of her. If she chose she could walk through them and go to any time she wanted. She could watch the building of the great pyramids, or find Atlantis. It was in her power to solve all the great mysteries of the past. History was hers to view, experience, and enjoy. Resting her hand on the Gates, she started to push.

_'Just for a little while. I can see it. I can write down how the pyramids were built. I can discover who the Sphinx really is. And I can discover all about the culture of the Mayan Indians, and find out more about the ones that came before even the Mayans and Incas.'_

Pulling her hand back from the Gates, she took two steps back.

_'But who would believe me?'_ She could imagine the leading scientists scoffing at her, and telling her that she did not have the proper amount of research to back up her claims.

_'And they would never believe that I was a primary source of information. They would laugh at me if I told them I was there to see it happen.'_

Turning her back to the Gates, she once again stood guard. _'The world needs a few mysteries anyway. They give the scientist something to look for, and the dreamers something to dream about.'_


	19. The ghosts are rising PGSM

Title: The ghosts are rising  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Setsuna (whisper)  
Genre: General/Drama  
Version: PGSM - no spoilers, I think  
Rating: G

_Setsuna and her friends all belong to Takeuchi Naoko. I just asked them very nicely if they wanted to play. They agreed, and quietly snuck out without Takeuchi-sensei's knowledge. _

The ghosts are rising

Setsuna swiveled her chair around and stared into all the corners of the office. She felt like someone was staring a hole through her, but there was no one there. After taking one last good look around, she went back to reading her e-mail. Picking up her pen, she jotted down the time and place of tomorrow's meeting. She knew it was already six o'clock in the evening, but she glanced at the clock out of habit. _'And I was supposed to be off at four. It's time to get out of here.'_ She shut down the computer, and checked to make sure she hadn't left anything she needed.

When she walked out the building, she felt a frisson of fear skitter up her spine. Using all the skills of a Tokyo native, she walked carefully toward the bus stop. As she crossed the courtyard, she tried not to stare as the spirits rose up out of the ground. They were not like the monsters Sailor Moon and her friends were fighting. At least, they were different from the ones in the news. They appeared to be more like ghosts or wraiths.

Taking care not to look at them, she kept walking. She had always been able to see spirits. That was why she avoided cemeteries and funerals. The ghosts for some reason seemed to seek her out, and she could not understand what they wanted from her. These, though, were different. They seemed to be summoned. Setsuna felt that if she listened hard enough she would hear the whisper of the summoning. Unconsciously, she started listening harder.

The screams broke her concentration. People were running every which way. _'They can see them, too?'_ She looked at the people, and then finally at the ghosts. The ghosts loomed near a group of children. As the children fell to the ground, the ghosts moved closer to them, and Setsuna found herself running to protect the children. When she was between the them and the monsters, she fell in into a fighting stance.

_'What am I doing? I can't fight these things with the basic martial arts training I have.'_

She watched as the group of monsters approached her en masse. Instinctively, she held her hands out in front of her in a defensive posture. In her right hand she felt a weight. Her hand felt as if it was closed around an invisible staff. Instincts took over and she swung the invisible staff in a low arc towards the ghosts. A trail of cold air followed it. As the cold air touched them, the ghosts vanished. Once they were gone, the staff vanished as well.

As she checked on the children, Setsuna could finally hear the summoning whispering quietly. It was the sound of someone trying not to cry, and a heart trying not to break.


	20. The day after PGSM

Title: The day after  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Setsuna (Image)  
Genre: General  
Version: PGSM (no spoilers)  
Rating: G

_Setsuna and her friends all belong to Takeuchi Naoko. I just asked them very nicely if they wanted to play. They agreed, and quietly snuck out without Takeuchi-sensei's knowledge._

The day after

Closing her box of sewing threads, Setsuna let her right hand rest upon the lid. _'Was there really a staff? Were those creatures really ghosts? What did they do to the children?'_

The memories of yesterday flooded her mind again. Somehow, she had defeated a large group of ghosts that were attacking people near the bus stop. When she had tried to protect a small group of children, an invisible staff materialized in her hand. Pushing the memories out of her head, she tried to focus on her work.

_'I need to finish this design before noon. I have to present it at the meeting at two.'_

She picked up the cloth and carried it into the sunlight. Holding the spool of pink thread next to it, she compared the color. _'A perfect match! I'm sure glad I don't trust the cloth manufactures to provide matching threads. Sometimes their colors are slightly off.'_ Settling down in front of her sewing machine, she began the final seam.

Setsuna checked her e-mail during her lunch. She had a feeling that today's meeting was changed. Sure enough, the higher ups had changed the time to one o'clock, and the location. It was now being held in the conference room next to Mr. Ijiwa's office, which was in a totally different building. She glanced at the time, it was ten after twelve already. Frowning, Setsuna shut down the computer, and quickly ate the rest of her lunch. Scooping up the garment bags, she headed out the door at twenty after.

As she crossed the courtyard, she found herself watching for ghosts. She hoped that if they came back, so would that mysterious staff. She lengthened her stride, trying to get across quickly. When she past the spot where the children had collapsed, she decided to visit them in the hospital after work.

She reached the conference room at twelve forty. She had almost taken the stairs. The elevators were taking so long because everyone was either coming from, or going to, lunch. Carefully hanging up the garment bags, she double checked to make sure she had everything.

The meeting had finally let out at four, and Setsuna felt confident that she had impressed Mr. Ijiwa. With his company's backing, she would be able to have her creations displayed in the coming month's fashion show. 

Sitting quietly in her office, she looked at the five outfits that she had prepared. _'Mr. Ijiwa wants me to design one more. I can do it! But I think I'll do it at home.'_ Collecting material swatches and her sewing box, she headed out the door.


	21. What? Why? PGSM

Title: What? Why?  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Setsuna  
Genre: General/Drama  
Version: PGSM  
Rating: G

_Setsuna and her friends all belong to Takeuchi Naoko. I just asked them very nicely if they wanted to play. They agreed, and quietly snuck out without Takeuchi-sensei's knowledge._

What?Why?

With her eyes closed, Setsuna felt the funeral parade pass by. _'I'll give it a few more moments, and then they'll be gone.'_ She could feel the cold breeze brush across her cheek. Finally she opened her eyes. Surreptitiously, she looked around but didn't spot the newest ghost or his ancestors. 

Turning away from the cemetery gate, she decided to visit her parents' grave after dinner. _'Why am I cursed to see them? No one else does.'_ She hastened towards her apartment. When she finally made it home, she closed the door tight and gave a deep sigh. Somehow she knew that the ghosts couldn't or wouldn't come in.

Dropping her keys onto the side table, she plopped down onto the couch. It's been two months since the ghosts started just rising out of the ground. Rubbing her temples, she tried to ward off the premonitions that were push there way into her mind. _'What is going on? Why are the ancestors rising? Whose ancestors are they?'_

The memory of the staff and the power that had rushed through her when she held it filled her mind. _'What is that staff? Why is it invisible? And why can it banish the ghosts?'_ She tentively held up her hand trying to summon the staff. After a few moments, she gave up. Dragging her hand across her brow, she got up, went into the kitchen, and started to make her dinner. Reaching across the counter, she turned on the radio, and let it play in the back ground.

"More mysterious attacks have occurred downtown today.  
The authorities have not released any information as  
to the perpetrators of the attacks. Witnesses state that  
the attackers were dressed in tattered robes, and rose  
out of ground. The reasons are still a mystery that may  
never be solved."

Setsuna quickly reached over the counter and turned the radio off. "That is the last thing I want to hear right now." Leaning her head into her hand, she tried not to cry. _'Maybe it would be better if I did cry. It might let the tension, and frustration out. But it might just give me a headache instead.'_ Sighing, her shoulders started to shake as the tears tried to force their way out. _'Why am I sad? Why do I feel like something terrible is going to happen?'_

The tears started trailing down her face, and her shoulders started to shake harder. She gave up fighting. Crossing her arms on the counter top, she dropped her head onto them and cried. As the tears flowed, she felt half remembered memories that never were rush through her. A destructive golden light, a world destroyed, but she didn't understand it. The tears ended finally. So did the memories, leaving a feeling of loss and a new mystery to solve.


	22. The Heir to the Underworld PGSM

Title: The Heir to the Underworld  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Setsuna (Agony)  
Genre: Drama  
Version: PGSM (probably already spoiled- nothing really big or main plot)  
Rating: G

_Setsuna and her friends all belong to Takeuchi Naoko. I just asked them very nicely if they wanted to play. They agreed, and quietly snuck out without Takeuchi-sensei's knowledge. _

The Heir to the Underworld

Shopping was one of Setsuna's favorite pass times. She got out to see the newest styles, see which ones were selling, and catch the latest tunes. And she always treated herself out to lunch. Today, she decided to have a quiet lunch in the park. Settling on a park bench, she opened the convenience store rice balls and bottle water. She started people watching as she enjoyed her simple lunch. Getting the last bit of rice off her fingers, and finishing the water, she went to find the trash can.

_'Okay, lunch is done. Now off to look at the jewelry and accessories.'_

She felt the summonings more than she heard them. A low keening echoing through the park. This time it was accompanied with harp music. Afraid of what she would see, Setsuna slowly turned around. There they were, rising out of the ground. Their cloths were tattered robes. _'I wonder if they are burial cloths?'_ The other people started running. Watching them, Setsuna thought about how reasonable their reactions were. _'Better than mine. I'm just standing here.'_ She knew she should be running away from them, but she felt drawn to them instead.

As she watched, the people who had not run fast enough started dropping to the ground. She knew that they would end up in the hospital like the children from the attack last week . _'This has got to stop! They are giving our ancestors a bad name! They should be asleep!'_

Before she had noticed what she was doing, she was running towards them her heels clacking on the pavement. When she reached them she saw even more people lying in a heap. Her temper snapped and she found herself reaching for the invisible staff, hoping it would come so she could banish the monstrosities in front of her.

The ghosts turned to her, drawn to her like moths to a flame. When the staff did not appear, Setsuna swung at the closest one, hoping she could knock it away. Her fist passed through the creature, and an agonizing pain ran up her arm. She jerked her arm back, staring at in surprise. _'Why can't I touch them? I've seen other people hit them. I know that they can be hit!'_ Using her martial arts training, she put a well placed kick into the torso of another one. She fell as her leg went through it. Setsuna passed through a couple ghosts before she hit the ground. She curled up into a ball, her whole body convulsing in so much agony that she didn't notice that the ghosts had formed a loose circle around her, waiting.

As the pain slowly subsided, she realized that what she was feeling was their agony. The memory of a pain that they had suffered long ago. She also knew that the summonings were reviving that pain, and all they really wanted was to rest, free of it all. That wish echoed inside of her. She drew herself up to her feet. Her muscles were spasming in remembered pain, but they obeyed her. Opening her eyes, she saw the ring of ghosts standing around her, all of them looking at her with hungry, hopeful eyes.

Standing up straight, she pushed her shoulder length hair out of her face. Holding out her hand, she wished for the staff once again, but this time there was no anger. She felt the weight materialize in her loosely clasped hand. Closing her eyes, she looked for guidance from the inner voice that had put her here. She felt the knowledge of what to do well up from the depths inside of her. Opening her eyes, she raised the staff high and turned in a circle. The weight of it was trying to pull her arm down. Finally when she had gone full circle, she lowered the staff until it resounded against the pavement.

The metallic ring echoed under her words as she whispered, "Pluto's Soothing Lullaby". The ringing became a soft eerie tune that seemed to weave itself around the ghosts. Setsuna turned slowly around, watching the pattern it was making. Her attention was caught when she noticed the faintest gleam of silver where staff was, and a pale white halo around her lower arm, almost up to her elbow. Right below her elbow was a dark green halo. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of long dark green hair flowing over her shoulder. 

When the last few notes had finished echoing, all the ghosts had vanished, and the summoning was gone, too. Setsuna stumbled back to the bench, and sat staring at her hands.

_'What is going on here? Where did the green hair and everything else come from? What is that staff? Why can't they drain me? Why can't I hurt them physically?'_

Closing her eyes, she resolved to put it out of her mind, and to run the next time she saw them.


	23. Poisons can heal, too PGSM

Title: Poisons can heal, too  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Setsuna (poison)  
Genre: General/Drama  
Version: PGSM - Act 49- some spoilers, may already be spoiled  
Rating: G

_Setsuna and her friends all belong to Takeuchi Naoko. I just asked them very nicely if they wanted to play. They agreed, and quietly snuck out without Takeuchi-sensei's knowledge. _

Poisons can heal, too

Once again the invisible staff was in her hand, but this time Setsuna felt as if she was trying to stop time. She knew that she really wanted time to stop, but she wasn't sure why. As she focused on her desire, the staff slowly became visible. It looked like a long old fashion key, with a large garnet orb in the heart shaped loop. The orb seemed to flash a warning. When she stared deeper into the orb, she felt as if she were being drawn away. Tearing her gaze from it, she saw a large set of double doors behind her. Reaching out to touch them, her hand stilled.

In a stunned, quiet voice she spoke. "A glove?" Her eyes trailed down the glove, and was caught by the outfit she was wearing. It looked like a Sailor Senshi costume, but the skirt was black.

Still sounding shocked, she continued. "Where am I? What happened to me?"

She brushed her fingers over the doors. Thoughts, memories, and knowledge went racing through her mind. She was Sailor Pluto, and she was standing at the Gates of Time. She remembered Queen Selenity telling her she was to stand guard at these doors. And she had guarded them until the end. Then, the golden light had destroyed everything. It had swept over the Moon and the Earth like a poison. Nothing had survived.

"It is happening again. No wonder I want to stop time. Nothing should be destroyed so carelessly."

From her vantage point, just on the edge of the world, she could see the golden light starting to build. Thinking back, she recognized the symptoms. _'The wraiths of the people of the Silver Millenium rose in response to the awaking of the power that had destroyed them. They responded to silent turmoil of the owner of the silver crystal. They knew so well what that crystal could do. They tried so hard to find out and stop what was bothering her, so she would once again be a peace.'_

Pluto watched as the golden light seeped once again over the Earth, poisoning and destroying all that it touched. As the light came closer and closer, she carefully held up her staff, and touched it to the Gates of Time. _'I can't watch this for a second time. I just can't.'_ She stepped through the doors as they swung open. Softly, they closed behind her. Leaning on her staff, she gazed into the time stream. The memories did not do it justice. All the colors that could ever be, and ones she was sure could never be, streamed by. They formed pools, and eddied here and there. In some places they moved faster, others they slid by slowly. Feeling compelled to walk into them, she stepped back towards the door. Queen Selenity's words were still fresh in her memory.

With her back against the Gates of Time, she felt the final fall of the Earth. Dropping her head, she mourned the loss of everyone she had known. When was safe, she walked back to the other side. All that greeted her sight was a large sandy ball. The Earth was golden, not blue. Gripping her staff tightly, she fought back the threatening tears. _'Maybe I should have let myself die with everyone else. Then I wouldn't feel this pain.'_Resting her hand against the Gates of Time, she knew she could not have abandoned her post, not when she was able to survive. _'So, now I am to guard a dead planet. But it did come back after the last time. Surely the Earth will revive again.'_

Even as she settled in for a long wait, she felt the time stream being altered. Once again, the universe was being twisted to mirror someones heart. As a soft, healing light encompassed the planet, Setsuna realized that the someone was the Moon Princess.

She watched in wonderment as the planet was renewed. _'Well, doctors will be the first to tell you that the strongest poisons can also be the best medicines if used properly. And she seems to have found out how to use it properly.'_


	24. No turning Back PGSM

Title: No turning back  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Setsuna (Joseph Campbell Quote)  
Genre: General  
Version: PGSM (probably already spoiled- nothing really big or main plot)  
Rating: G

_Setsuna and her friends all belong to Takeuchi Naoko. I just asked them very nicely if they wanted to play. They agreed, and quietly snuck out without Takeuchi-sensei's knowledge._

No turning back 

Setsuna walked into her office. _'Something feels strange.'_ Dropping her bag onto her desk, she turned on the computer, and went to pull the top sheet off the desk calender. Staring at the date, she picked up the calender for a better look. _'What happened? Did the Moon Princess set time that far back?'_ Putting the calender back down, she sat down at the computer. Opening her My Documents folder, she saw all the work and preparation for the meeting with Mr. Ijiwa was gone. Looking around, she saw none of the outfits she had designed for the show. _'I haven't even created them yet.'_ She stared at the date on the calender once again, trying to figure out what she was doing "yesterday".

"Setsuna-san! Your back." Setsuna shifted so she could see Akemi peering into her office. Akemi continued once she saw that she had Setsuna's attention. "I thought you were going to be on vacation until tomorrow."

_'That is where I am supposed to be. Oh, well. I can't remember if I really came back early last time or not.'_ Smiling at her friend, she gave a casual shrug. "I just couldn't keep away. Too many ideas running through my head."

Akemi giggled. "Su-u-re. You just heard that we have a chance for Mr. Ijiwa's company, The Fashion Girls, to fund the next fashion show."

_'That's why all those files were missing. I haven't done them yet. I haven't even been selected to prepare the presentation. We haven't even been told it is a competition between three small design firms.'_

Trying not to let any of her thoughts seep into her tone, she teased back. "Well, I couldn't let everyone else have all the fun, now could I?"

Setsuna closed the door to her office. Everyone had been so happy today, but she knew it would last about three more days. Then they would find out the rest of _The Fashion Girls_ stipulations. Then everyone was going to become depressed. Finally, Akemi will pull them out of the doldrums, and they would start preparing.

As she walked to the bus stop, she glanced around the courtyard, looking for ghosts. _'Of course there are none. There weren't any this early on anyway. And it shouldn't happen again. The future is changing. I need to remember that, and try to forget what I know happened last time.'_

While waiting on the bus, she felt an aching loss as the Gates pulled at her. She had managed to ignore it most of the day, but she suspected it was going to get worse when she reached her apartment. _'The only way I'm going to get over this is to work my way through the pain. I don't want watch everyone else's lives pass me by while I stand guard. I want to live my life. I want my friends and my family. It's so lonely there.'_

The ache continued to strengthen over the next couple of days. She watched as her friends went through the pain of finding out about the competition, and knew she couldn't tell them what to expect. When she saw the news, she felt bad that she couldn't tell anyone what was going to happen. The burden of knowing the future was wearing. Finally she gave in. She would go fulfill her duty. It was time to go back.

_'But I can't leave quite yet. I have to arrange everything just in case I need to visit again.'_

The next morning Setsuna did the hardest thing, she resigned. Akemi stared at her, obviously trying not to show how much she was hurt.

Looking down at the letter of resignation in her hands, Akemi felt compelled to ask. "Why Setsuna-chan? Did you get another position?"

Setsuna almost took the letter back. They had been together since high school. This company was both of their dreams. For the past five years they had worked really hard to make it work. This past year, Akemi-chan had taken over as the head, while she kept doing what she loved, designing. She laid her hand on her best friend's arm. " No, I'm not going to compete against you, Akemi-chan. I'm moving out of Japan. I know this is all the sudden, but ..."

Akemi looked up at her. "You would never give up a chance to travel. That was your other dream." She glanced back down at the letter. "I'll accept this, but only as resignation of a permanent member. You can still send in random designs if you wish. And you can still be a silent partner in the business." She raised her hopeful eyes to Setsuna's.

Setsuna accepted the compromise. "Okay, but I can't promise when I will be able to contact you. Or even if I will be able to send you random designs."

Nodding her head, Akemi gave her a hug. "Take care, and at least send me a postcard." Setsuna hugged her back, and hoped she would have a chance to.

After that it was easy. She set up her accounts so she could access them any where in the world, terminated the lease on her apartment, and sold most of her possession. Anything she really wanted to keep, she left with Akemi.

Finally, all was ready to leave her old life. Standing on the shore of Tokyo bay, she transformed into Sailor Pluto. Then, she followed the pull she had been feeling for the past two weeks. It was time to start her new life.


	25. The new pattern

Title: The new pattern  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Setsuna (dancing)  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime (End of 1st season)  
Rating: G

Setsuna and her friends all belong to Takeuchi Naoko. I just asked them very nicely if they wanted to play. They agreed, and quietly snuck out without Takeuchi-sensei's knowledge. 

The new pattern

The time stream was dancing, It was a weird dance, with a lot of buckling, rolling, and twisting. Pluto worked frantically trying to determine the cause. Running her hand across the computer console embedded in the door frame, she continued trying to find the nexus. Fear started to build inside of her the more she sifted through the images captured mere seconds before. The nexus was on Earth.

Pluto turned away from the console and ran her hand down the door itself. _'What could have happened? Everything was going so well. The princess and her court had awaken, the Prince of Earth and the Princess of the Moon were finally getting to be together. What happened?'_

Holding that thought in her mind, she opened the door and peered into the past. There, before her eyes, she saw the continual attacks by Queen Beryl and her stolen court. She saw the resealing of Jadeite, Nephrite, Kunzite, and Zoisite. She watched in horror at the loss of the four princesses, and then the death of the prince. Pluto almost walked back through the doors, but even as she stepped backwards, she saw Sailor Moon, who had challenged Queen Beryl, transform into Princess Serenity. Staring transfixed at the face of her long dead, but not forgotten, princess, Pluto watched as she called upon the spirits the fallen to help her defeat Queen Beryl.

Looking closer, Pluto felt a chill run down her spine. _'She is using the Silver Crystal. It is happening again! It's just like the end of the Silver Millennium!'_

Finally, Queen Beryl was destroyed. As Princess Serenity's life started to drift away, she pulled enough power to make one last wish. For everything to be normal. Pluto's eyes widened. That was the nexus she had been looking for. The Princess was trying to change time.

Rushing back through the door, Pluto searched the monitor for any sign of Saturn's arrival. _'None yet. Maybe I can grant her wish before Saturn wakes up. But should I?'_ Even as that last thought crossed her mind, Pluto was back through the door, standing in the churning streams. Reaching out with her hands and her mind, she attempted to help the time stream find its new pattern. She showed it how to weave the new dance, the one that would answer her Princess' wish.


	26. Wanting the sidelines

Title: Wanting the sidelines  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Setsuna (roller skating)  
Genre: General  
Version: Manga/Anime pre-story line  
Rating: G

_Setsuna and her friends all belong to Takeuchi Naoko, unless you don't recognize them. Then they are most likely mine. I just asked them very nicely if they wanted to play. They agreed, and quietly snuck out without Takeuchi-sensei's knowledge. _

Wanting the sidelines 

"Okay Setsuna-chan, roller skating is as easy as ice-skating." Misa looked imploringly up into her friend's closed face. "Come on! Try it." She pushed a pair of skates into Setsuna's hand. 

Setsuna closed her hand over them, her eyes never leaving the roller skating rink. Daiki was gliding over the wooden floor._'He makes it look easy.'_ "Okay, Misa-chan. I'll try it."

The memory faded. Setsuna risked closing her eyes for a moment._'And that is why I'm sitting here on my bottom, with everybody staring.'_ She felt the eyes boring into her. Every time she stood up, she fell down. It wasn't fun. Looking around, she tried to spot the cause of her embarrassment. _'Where is Misa-chan? She talked me into this!'_ Finally she spotted her friend coming across the rink towards her. 

"Setsuna-chan! Are you okay?" Misa leaned over and pulled her up to her feet. Setsuna started to fall again, but Misa balanced her. "Come on, lets get you over to a wall." Pushing her slowly, Misa watched for the other skaters.

When they made it to the wall, Setsuna grabbed it and started pulling herself to the opening. Misa blocked her path. "And where do you think your going?"

"I'm going to sit down. I need a break." Setsuna did her best to sound tired, it was easy to do.

Misa narrowed her eyes. "You're not chickening out are you? You are going to keep trying later, right?"

Setsuna tried to find a way around her friend. Not seeing one that didn't require letting go of the wall, she decided to try and convince Misa. "I'm not chickening out. I'm just tired. I need to sit down and give my legs a break."

Misa sighed, and moved out of the way."Okay, you can take a break, but you're coming back out and trying."

Setsuna pulled herself off the rink, and she removed her skates as soon as she could. Settling down, she found her enjoyment in watching her friends. She focused on Misa. _'She never understands.'_ Watching her laugh, surrounded by people, Setsuna tried to remember a time when Misa had ever been alone. _'She can't understand what I enjoy about just watching. She doesn't know how peaceful it can be. Or how much enjoyment I get from watching other peoples pleasure.'_

Setsuna leaned back in the sit. She knew she better enjoy while she could. Misa was just as insistent at twelve as she was at eight. And Setsuna was still recovering from learning how to ice skate.


End file.
